Mix It Up
by snapchatkween
Summary: The Triple D and the Dimitri trio schedules get mixed up and they can't and don't have enough time to meet with each other. Can the two separate triplets find a way to cope with the mix up?
1. Chapter 1

The Dimitri trio were playing in the mud much to the Triple D's dismay.

"Must you always—" Destiny started.

"Be so—" Dallas said.

"Filthy?" Deja Vu finished.

Dimitri 1, 2, and 3 gave each other a look while smirking.

"What's going on?" Deja Vu asked.

Dimitri 3 rolled around in the mud, covering up every black and white spot on his body and gave his brothers a nod.

"What are you doing?"

Dimitri 1 and 2 wrapped a jump rope they found around Dimitri 3's feet until it was at his neck.

"Dimitri 1, 2, 3! No!" Dylan cried.

He had just stepped outside looking for the pups. Dimitri 3 spun like a tornado as soon as his brothers pulled the rope.

The mud spattered all over the Triple D, Dimitri 1 and 2, Dylan, and the inside of the house.

Dylan just looked at the house in complete horror. "What did you three _do!_ ?"

"Made a filthy mess that's what," the Triple D sneered as they tried to dust and wipe the mud off of their fur.

"You three are just _so _prissy!" Dimitri 3 growled.

"As well as—" Destiny said.

"You are—" Dallas said after Destiny.

"Messy," Deja Vu finished.

"Like do you know how hard it is to stay clean?" Destiny asked.

"Puh-lease!" the Dimitri trio said waving a paw. "You three act like it's the end of the world if you get _one _speck of dust on your fur."

"How about when you three act like you're going to drown when Dylan, Dolly, mom, and dad give you a bath in soap suds," Destiny growled.

This triggered the trouble making triplets. They lowered themselves to a crouch with their teeth bared.

"Say that one more time!" Dimitri 2 growled.

The Triple D just laughed at their elder brothers. "Soap suds!"

"That's it!" Dimitri 1 growled before darting over to the female triplets.

The other two followed his lead. Dimitri 1 tackled Destiny into the mud and pinned her down.

"Oof!" Destiny grunted.

The other two Dimitris pinned down Dallas and Deja Vu.

"Eww!" the Triple D squeaked as they struggled to get out of their brothers' grips.

"You think it's so easy being a bunch of trouble makers?" Dimitri 2 asked.

"Do you think it's easy being a star?" Destiny asked not giving her sisters a chance to finish her sentence.

Destiny and Dallas kicked at Dimitri 1 and 2's stomachs then got up.

They were covered in goopy mud. "The only time I like mud is in the spa."

"See! That proves that you three are self centered spoiled brats!" the Dimitri trio spat.

The Triple D looked at each other.

"Alright—" Destiny said.

"If you want to make—" Dallas followed.

"A trade..." Deja Vu finished.

"Anything you three can do, we can do better," the Dimitri trio said confidently.

"We'll pretend to be you and you can pretend to be us, deal?" Dimitri 2 said.

"Oh, it-" Destiny said.

"Is-" Dallas followed.

"_On_!" Deja Vu finished with emphasis.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the six triplets sat outside their house, waiting for the limo to arrive.

"Now remember—" Destiny said before she was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Dimitri 2 said. "Pretend to be you, don't furball your reputations, and don't cause a lot of trouble. We've been over this a hundred times since last night for dog's sake."

"And don't forget that you three have to be like us too," Dimitri 1 reminded them.

"Which means that you three are going to have to roundhouse, get messy, and cause a lot of trouble and havoc around the house."

The girls shared a look and gave a gulp.

"Before we go our separate ways we have to change our appearances so we'll be able to fool the humans," Dimitri 3 said.

Triple D and his two twin brothers all looked at him with panic in their eyes.

"Why didn't—" Destiny started.

"You say that—" Dallas continued.

"Sooner!" Deja Vu finished frantically.

"I thought you three of_ all _puppies would think of that instinctively," Dimitri 3 said with a hint of confusion mixed with his panicking.

The six puppies darted inside the house panically trying to find anything that will change their appearance to look like the other. When they got together Triple D covered their lower halves with black paint and white paint for spots, their ears black with the right number of white spots on their ears, painted their eyes black, and painted a black lightning bolt on their heads. The Dimitri trio on the other hand covered every single black mark on them with white paint that the Triple D we're using. They giggled as they pawed and splattered paint on each other.

"Ahem."

The triplets' fun was short-lived when they heard Destiny's stern voice.

"Now is—" Destiny said.

"Not the time—" Dallas continued.

"For games." Deja Vu finished.

Sighing, the Dimitri trio cleaned up the mess they made under their sisters' commands and followed them outside.

Before Destiny could open her mouth Dimitri 2 cut her off. "Let me guess, you want us to finish each other's sentences like you three?"

"Yep—" Destiny started.

"And we have to—" Dallas continued.

"Kick this habit," Deja Vu finished.

"How do you do that anyway?" Dimitri 2 asked.

"If you three are truly—" Destiny said folding her arms.

"As thick as thieves—" Dallas continued with narrowed eyes.

"Then you'll be able to guess—" Deja Vu continued as well.

"What the next triplet—" Destiny continued with ease.

"Would say," all three triplets said at the same time. "Now you three try."

The Dimitris looked at each other. "Uh, um."

Destiny facepalmed in frustration. They are not going to pull this off.

"Start a sentence—" she started.

Then go all the way down—" Dallas continued.

Until you get to the last person," Deja Vu finished.

"We're gonna be late!" all three Dimitris howled at the same time.

"Well we got progress," Deja Vu said.

Destiny and Dallas followed the male triplets' gaze then shared a look of panic. It was almost time for the limo to arrive and to pretend to be each other.

"Like we said before," Destiny said.

"Don't furball our reputations," Dallas warned them.

"Yeah, don't crush our style," Deja Vu agreed with Dallas.

"And just to let you know," Dimitri 2 said. "Our buddies promised us that we're going to be having some naughty and ridiculous play time from this afternoon to sunrise."

"Naughty?" Deja Vu asked.

"Ridiculous?" Destiny repeated.

"Playtime?" Dallas facepalmed.

"So you three prissy girls are too good for playtime?" Dimitri 1 asked smugly.

"Of course not," Triple D spat back defensively.

They heard the limo pull up.

"Good luck sis!" the Dimitris told Triple D as Dimitri 3 put a paw on the scanner, unlocking and opening the door.

"Same to all three of you!" Triple D called back as the other three triplets darted into the limo.

xxxxxxxxxx

The dressing room was full of snarling, growling, yelping, snapping, and howling. The Dimitris were getting a makeover. They were strapped down to the chairs that they were sitting in since they couldn't keep still while they were free. But they couldn't help it. The humans were pulling at their ears, combing their fur, stamping pink diamonds on their ears and painting their nails.

"Sheesh! What's gotten into them?" a woman asked.

"Give them a minute," a man told her. "They have been working hard yesterday. Let them have a couple of minutes to themselves."

After the humans have unstrapped them and left the Dimitris jumped off the chairs.

"Oh my dog, how do Triple D deal with this!?" Dimitri 3 asked as he scratched at the pink hearts that were stamped on his right ear.

"Hope it's not an allergic reaction bro," Dimitri 1 said worried.

"Nah, I think it's only temporary."

"No wonder Triple D said that it was difficult to be them," Dimitri 2 admitted.

"Don't be such a cat," Dimitri 3 said still scratching. "This is only the beginning. It's not like this whole commercial, television thing is going to be a bust or something like that."

"We haven't even started the commercial yet and your already convinced that this is hard?" Dimitri 1 added.

"Kibble, look at what we had to go through before we even made it to the acting part," Dimitri 2 pointed out.

"True that but we're not cats. We don't back down from anything no matter how hard. Now, are you with me or not?"

Dimitri 1 put his paw out, then Dimitri 2, and finally Dimitri 3. They piled their paws on top of each other before nodding in agreement.

The three dogs scratched at the door and let out an ear splitting howl letting the humans open the door for them. Dimitri 1 sat in the front, Dimitri 2 sat down and turned to the right, and Dimitri 3 sat down and turned to the left. They lifted one paw as they closed their eyes gracefully mimicking Triple D.

"You three ready for the commercial?" the man asked.

The triplets leaped onto their feet, tilted their heads up, and gave a determined howl.

"Atta girls! That's what I like to hear!"

The trio stood on top of a cliff. They looked down at a man who was wearing clothing that was similar to hercules in one of those storybooks that their other siblings would read.

"Just climb up," the director told the man.

The muscular man climbed up the mountain until he was nose to nose with the dalmatians. The three dalmatian pups whimpered as they huddled together in fear. The man put out his hand and nodded his head at them reassuringly.

Dimitri 1 cautiously walked over to the man. The other two followed his lead. Dimitri 1 sniffed his hand and gave a whimper as he stood back up.

"Trust me."

His voice was like an angel. His eyes were calm and reassuring. Those words was enough for Dimitri 1 to give him his paw. The man held him in his arm and did the same for the other Dimitris. He climbed down the mountain gripping them tightly so they won't fall. Once he reached the ground he put them down gently.

"And cut!" the director said.

He gave the puppies a pat. "You all did good. You three deserve a break."

The Dimitris howled in relief as they ran around in circles chasing each other. "We're free, we're free, we're free!"

"After the break we'll start on Jump Jet Pizza."

Dimitri 1 stopped in his tracks once he heard pizza. His two brothers bumped into him. Pizza? This couldn't get any better than this! The triplets howled as they jumped up and down in excitement.

"Looks like someone is excited," the woman said looking at the three dogs' enthusiasm.

"But they have to wait until the break is over. Meanwhile we have to undress them."

The Dimitris quickly slinked into the dressing room before the humans could touch their collars. Once again the humans started to undress, comb, and pull at their ears. But this time they were forced to wear strange pink suits.

"Why are we wearing pink when we're all boys?" Dimitri 1 asked.

"Well we are replacing the girls so..." Dimitri 2 answered.

"I just hope we can get some pizza after this," Dimitri 3 piped up hanging his tongue out.

"Especially since we're delivering it," Dimitri 1 added. "They _have_ to let us get some!"

"But seriously why didn't they wait until it was time to actually do the commercial to do this extra stuff?" Dimitri 3 asked.

"Because they didn't want to do this all over again when it's closer," Dimitri 2 answered.

He stood up and nudged Dimitri 1 towards the door then Dimitri 3. "Let's go. The faster we finish this commercial the faster we get to eat the pizza."

With a sigh the trio padded out the door which was cracked. The females gushed over how cute they were and started to rub and pat them.

"Yeah, I guess we are kinda cute," the trio said to themselves.

"I wonder how Triple D are doing pretending to be us?" Dimitri 2 said.

"They're probably bailing out once they see what we have to go through," Dimitri 1 assured. "We're almost done anyway. Triple D promised that it'll be until three o'clock. It's two-fifty now. We only have ten minutes until they release us. Then it'll be Triple D's turn to _really_ be us."

"And they better not embarrass us in front of our crew."

"Speaking of that, I think we should call them."

The Dimitri trio barked and ran to the phone. They whined at the humans as they scratched at the table.

"I think they want to use the phone," a man said.

"Alright, we'll give the girls a little break," a woman said shaking her head.

Once the humans left Dimitri 2 picked the phone up and placed it on the floor. Dimitri 1 dialed the numbers then looked around to make sure that the humans were truly gone.

"Hello?" asked a male's voice.

"Is it Dylan or Delgado?" Dimitri 3 asked. "We can't tell because there is too much noise going on."

"It's Delgado. And _what_ has gotten into Triple D? They broke all the dishes, nearly flooded the house, and why are they dressed like you three? And aren't they suppose to be at work, where are you three anyway?"

"We decided to trade places for a day and it sounds like they're nailing our behavior down to a T," Dimitri 2 said.

"Are you serious?" Delgado brought a paw to his snout in frustration.

"It's not that bad. Just wait until they start hanging out with our crew tonight."

Delgado threw his lips in a snarl as a growl started to rumble in his throat. He pinched his snout near the eyes as he tried to calm down.

"When you three get back I'll deal with you later myself since it was kind of your idea in the first place."

The Dimitri trio weren't too worried since the pup couldn't walk but they knew that they were going to get a earful from him with the Triple D once they get back home.

"Fine, just go easy on them."

"As long as they're not ruining our reputations as the tricksters then we can pretty much care less," Dimitri 2 said bluntly.

"Fine but I'm definitely not gonna go easy on _you three _when you get back!"

Delgado angrily slammed the telephone hanging it up. With a growl he darted over to Dallas who was behind a plant on top of a table. She bumped her side on the pot making it tip over. Delgado threw a pillow at the pot softening the blow.

"Dallas no! Destiny stop messing with the pictures! Deja Vu don't wet the plant with your leg up! Gah!"

"Oops!" Deja Vu said unapologetically.

"Where's Dylan when you need him?"

Delgado ran over to the ditzy pup who nimbly jumped out of the way. The pup nearly crashed into the pot then darted to where Destiny was.

"Don't throw them!"

The Triple D threw the pictures off the wall.

"Fetch!" Delgado cried as he looked up and ran under the shadows of the pictures.

The puppies ran with Delgado as they followed the flying pictures. They jumped and caught them with their teeth before returning them to Delgado.

"Thanks guys. Please put them up."

The puppies did so before running around the house.

Delgado ran this way and that as he tried to catch the trouble making triplets who were now running around the house trying to find something to wreck.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dimitri trio stood inside a jet that sitting still in the air.

"And action!"

The triplets jumped out of the jet holding the corners of the box. They turned around and spun with their feet on the box.

"Pizza, pizza, can't delay!" Dimitri 3 yowled.

"Jump jet pizza will save the day!" Dimitri 2 howled.

They landed near a house. Dimitri 1 rang the doorbell then they posed for the camera in mid running as soon as the human opened the door.

"Excellent!" the director said. "I'll send you home but first we got to get you three back to normal."

The Dimitri trio darted towards the dressing room. The humans undressed them and wiped the stamps off their ears. Once they were free from the tight outfits and itchy stamps the trio were ushered to the limo outside.

"We'll see you three next week," the man said as he closed the door.

He gestured to the driver who gave a nod and stepped on the gas pedal.

By the time the Dimitri trio got home it was dusk. Now it was Triple D's turn. They jumped out the limo then licked the driver's hand in gratitude. He gave them each a pat on the head.

"Good girls."

The trio watched the man get back in the limo and drive out of sight. "At least they let us get that pizza," Dimitri 1 said wiping the tomato sauce off his mouth with his arm.

Dimitri 2 and 3 repeated his actions. "That was some good pizza."

"I feel like we're forgetting something."

"Let's go back inside," Dimitri 2 said. "I bet that house is messy by now."

Just like Dimitri 2 said the house was pretty much trashed. "Sheesh, these three are even worse than us!"

Triple D skidded in front of them. "You said we had to cause havoc around the house."

"That was a compliment," Dimitri 3 translated for his brother.

"Good girls," they praised as they patted the girls' heads in approval.

"What do we have to do again?" Deja Vu asked.

"Our trouble buddies are going to come knocking at the door around six o'clock," Dimitri 1 said.

"That was the beginning," Dimitri 3 added. "You haven't seen what we have to go through when our four friends come over tonight."

"You three better get some rest," Dimitri 2 said as he circled around Triple D.

"Yeah, 'cause there's no such thing as sleep when you hang out with the big dogs," Dimitri 1 added as he too followed Dimitri 2's lead.

"Come on girls," Destiny said.

"Yeah, let's go to our room until it's time," Dallas agreed.

"Can you wake us up when six o'clock comes," Deja Vu asked her brothers.

"Sure, we'll wake you up," Dimitri 2 promised.

"Thanks," Triple D said with a hint of skepticism in their voices.

"And can we take your collars off while we're at it?"

"Where are you going to put them?" Dallas asked.

"In your room duh!" Dimitri 2 said rolling his eyes.

"We don't wanna loose them," Dimitri 3 said.

"Sure," Destiny said.

The Dimitri trio put their collars on the pillows where the Triple D sleep. They couldn't help but snicker at the thought of their sisters playing in the garbage and wrecking the neighborhood.

"Oh boy, those girls' aren't going to last five minutes," Dimitri 2 laughed.

"They think it's so easy being a prankster," Dimitri 3 howled in laughter. "Oh, just wait until they get out of this side of Camden Town and into the dark zones."

"Hey Triple D!" Dimitri 1 howled.

"Yeah?" Destiny asked as she and her sisters skidded to a halt in front of Dimitri 1.

"If you get into trouble with the pack use the twilight bark to send a message and the three of us will come to your aid alright?"

"Okay."

"And please have fun while doing this alright?"

"Sure but um," Deja Vu said. "Are you sure this disguise is going to work? I mean even _I _know that the dogs aren't going to be fooled by this disguise as easily as the humans."

"She does have a point Dimitris," Destiny agreed. "I know we look exactly like you three but keep in mind that they're going to realize that we've gotten smaller."

"You _know_ this is a terrible idea if _Deja Vu _is the one that's calling out the flaws instead of Destiny," Dallas said.

"Hey!" Destiny and Deja Vu growled offensively.

"Dallas is spitting facts though," Dimitri 2 said seriously.

"And so is Deja Vu," Dimitri 3 added.

"We promise you three that we'll drop everything we're doing if you guys get into _any _trouble alright?" Dimitri 1 promised.

"You sure?" Dallas asked.

"You promise?" Deja Vu asked.

The Dimitris drew an imaginary X on their chests with their fingers.

"Yep. Cross our hearts, hope fly, stick some kibble in our eyes."

"Thanks boys."

The girls pulled their brothers in for a group hug. The trouble making triplets gave a genuine smile as Triple D embraced their gratitude.

"Alright, alright getting a bit clingy here," Dimitri 2 said.

"Go on and have fun," Dimitri 1 laughed.

Triple D gave a cheerful howl as they scampered to the door. Destiny put a paw on the scanner opening the door.

Three labrador puppies were pacing back and forth impatiently. "Finally! And why are you dressed like Dimitri 1, 2, and 3?"

"How do—" Dallas asked.

"We know about the temporary switcharoo?" the puppy with the red collar on finished their sentence.

"Come on!" said the puppy with the blue collar on. "One: you guys are _way too_ small, no offense though."

"And you don't even know our names," the puppy with the orange collar on added.

The Dimitris opened the door as soon as they heard conflict. "Chill it with our sisters bros."

"Alright," the three labradors said rolling their eyes.

"Don't just stand there you fleabags!" Dimitri 2 growled. "Get out of here before I kick you out."

The three elder triplets barked aggressively at their friends. This frightened the three dogs into running off the yard.

"Thanks Dimitri 1, 2, and 3," Triple D said gratefully.

"Remember to use the twilight bark if you get into _real _trouble such as life threatening or if you're kidnapped," Dimitri 3 said.

"And you better hurry up before you get lost and left behind," Dimitri 2 said nudging them with his nose.

"Bye!" Triple D barked as they ran to catch up with the Dimitris' crew.

The Dimitri trio howled their goodbyes as they waved at their female substitutes.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Dimitri 2 closed the door the pups heard Delgado walking up to them. They rolled their eyes as they looked at each other. Suddenly their expectations were shattered once they heard a slightly lower voice.

"You three are in _so _much trouble."

The Dimitri trio made a one eighty in order to face Dylan. Delgado and Dolly both stood beside him wearing disapproving scowls.

"So this was all your idea?" Dolly asked.

"Yeah," Dimitri 2 said.

"But it's only for one day," Dimitri 1 said quickly.

"It's almost night time and your just going to let them run out like that?" Dylan asked.

"And where have you three been and why are you dressed like Triple D?" Dolly asked.

"We just got finished with the commercial," Dimitri 3 explained. "And they're with our friends so it's not like we sent them out there alone."

"We told them to use the twilight bark—" Dimitri 1 got cut off.

"World Wide Woof," Dylan and Delgado corrected.

"World Wide Woof," Dimitri 1 sarcastically corrected himself using air quotes as he glared at his elder and younger brothers. "To alert us if they're in any danger."

"Speaking of where we've been," Dimitri 3 said. "Triple D haven't seen you two since this morning."

"We ran some errands," Dolly explained scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah it took _way_ longer than expected," Dylan added sheepishly.

"Now if you excuse us—" Dimitri 2 said standing up.

"We've got to get some beauty sleep—" Dimitri 3 continued.

"Good night y'all," Dimitri 1 finished.

Delgado, Dylan, and Dolly stared at them eyes wide as an owl. Did they finished each other's sentences? This couldn't be true!

The triplets padded up the steps to their bed. They curled up in tight balls as they snuggled together for warmth.

"Those three aren't going to last five minutes out there," Dimitri 1 said as he curled up in a ball.

"Kibbles, I'll give 'em three," Dimitri 3 laughed.

"I bet you two the whole jar of dog biscuits in the kitchen that they wouldn't last fifty seconds," Dimitri 2 countered playfully.

The trio laughed for ten seconds before they settled down to sleep.

* * *

The three labradors led the way to the dark zones of Camden town. "See if you can keep up prissy puppies!" they called back.

This fueled the girls' anger.

"We're—" Destiny began.

"Not—" Dallas continued.

"Prissy!" Deja Vu finished.

With a snarl the triplets pumped their legs like pistons managing to outrun the labradors.

"Slow down, you don't even know where we're going!" the puppies called ahead.

"First we're going too slow, now we're going too fast," Dallas sneered under her breath.

They let the puppies in front but kept their pace. Once they reached the dark zones they slowed to a stop. Dallas and Destiny sat down and hung their tongues out as they started to pant.

"Think they're too tired to play?" the puppy with the blue collar asked out loud in a taunting voice.

He received a menacing growl.

"Go easy on them Brazen," the red collar labrador told him. "It's their first time. We should at least make it interesting for them."

"Oh, we'll make it interesting alright," Brazen replied. "Come on, no more dawdling."

"Which one's which?" Deja Vu asked scratching her head in confusion.

"Brazen is the blue collar, I'm Drake the orange collar, and Liam is the red collar."

"Can you please pass us off as Dimitri 1, 2, and 3?" Dallas asked.

"We don't even know your names so we might as well pass you off as the trio," Liam said.

"So what do you do to cause trouble in the neighborhood?" Destiny asked as she looked at both Dallas and Deja Vu to make sure that they won't finish her sentence.

"We just wander around these parts of the neighborhood and find what ever we can wreck," Brazen replied.

"That is _too_ easy," Dallas sneered.

"And Dimitri 1, 2, and 3 says that it's hard to be a troublemaker?" Destiny asked.

"You'll see Dimitri," Drake promised. "You'll see."

Triple D stood back up. "Where do we go next?"

A beeping sound caught their ears.

"What is that horrible sound?" Dallas asked as the triplets covered their ears in an attempt to block the sound.

"It's the garbage man," Liam replied. "We usually chase him off but since you three are too scared..."

"We're not cats!" Destiny growled.

"Prove it," Liam said smugly.

Destiny put her paws in front of Dallas and Deja Vu preventing them from going any further. She saw the fat man get off the truck to pick up the twelve trash cans. Destiny gestured for the two to hide behind the trash can that was right in the middle. Deja Vu followed Dallas' every move so she wouldn't screw the plan up with her ditzy behavior. Dallas backed up and grabbed Deja Vu by the tail dragging her backwards.

"What's the matter?" Deja Vu asked.

"Just backing you up a bit before we get caught," Dallas said. She turned to Destiny. "So how do you want to do this?"

"Surprise him when he lifts the can by biting him on the leg then ensure that the can lands directly on his head by grabbing it. For the other one when he tries to drive off throw some garbage at him."

"That sounds like a plan," Deja Vu said.

The trash can was lifted. Deja Vu shot forward and buried her fangs into the man's leg making him throw the trash can up in pain. Deja Vu and Dallas leaped up then kicked the trashcan down with full force. Destiny held on right to the man's leg in an attempt to keep him distracted a bit longer.

"Hurry up and descend already."

As soon as those words left her mouth the trash can fell on the man's head covering his whole body except his legs. The other trash man stepped on the gas. Destiny darted to the nearest trashcan and kicked it as hard as she could. It landed on the windshield and broke the windshield wipers. The man swerved out of control and hit a pole.

Drake, Brazen, and Liam dragged Triple D away from the scene.

"Yeesh! You three are even worse than us!" Drake said.

"You said that you didn't want any prissy puppies," Dallas reminded them.

"You probably killed the lamb chop man!" Brazen said.

"I thought you three were ruthless," Destiny said smugly.

"But we don't want the cops on our tails as well!" Liam countered.

"Alright sensei teach us your way," Dallas sneered.

"Watch it sis," Liam growled as he jabbed a warning finger at the pup that was wearing the golden number two chain. "You're lucky we can't really harm you without any repercussions from your family."

"You wanted a crew of troublemakers you get a crew of troublemakers," Deja Vu said.

"What else do you do for fun?" Destiny asked changing the subject.

_Just can't wait for morning to arrive. _Liam padded forward and gestured his crew to come on.

Liam gathered stones and split them between the pups. He flashed Triple D a warning glance before carrying the objects in his mouth and walking off.

The pups padded to a highway of boats under a bridge. Brazen jumped on the bridge then dropped the stones in his arms. The rest copied him.

"We're going to make them a little wave," Brazen explained. "Drop the stones around the boats when they come so they'll tip over."

"Are we clear on that?" Drake asked while glaring at the three dalmatian pups.

"Sure," Destiny said.

"We're clear," Dallas agreed.

"Oh so very much clear," Deja Vu nodded along.

They stood over the edge of the bridge and looked under. A kayak peeked from under the bridge. The three labradors dropped stones around the kayak making it wobble.

Destiny smirked and rolled her eyes. "Pfft! We can do better than that."

The dalmatians threw the stones around the boats causing them to wobble fiercely. They threw a stone at the middle causing a leak. The triplets were having so much fun that the labradors had to drag them away to prevent them from harming the people on the boats.

"That's enough for dog's sake!" Brazen snarled worriedly. "What are you trying to do? Drown 'em?"

"Who's becoming prissy now?" Dallas asked with a smug look.

"We're taking you back home this instant 'cause this is just too much."

"The night isn't over yet," Destiny protested.

"You're going back home this instant," Drake said firmly.

"Wow, I thought you three were fun," Deja Vu somewhat teased.

"Just because we're fun doesn't mean that we don't have limits," Liam countered.

"But fun is supposed to be chaotic," Destiny pointed out. "There's no safety in fun."

"Yeah, Dimitri said that we're suppose to be causing chaos around the city," Dallas told the pups.

The labradors huddled together and whispered for a brief second then broke apart.

Liam spoke up. "Alright, let's make a deal. If we can be ruthless as you think that we should be and if you're able to keep up then you get to be a part of the crew."

"Let me guess if we fail then we get permanently kicked out?" Destiny asked.

"Bingo!"

"That seems easy enough," Dallas said.

The labradors padded off. "Come on Dimitri. Just follow our lead."

Triple D followed the trio down the street.


End file.
